Smile
by Meylhana
Summary: Les paris sont toujours intéressants, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir un sourire de la part d'un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs. Traduction


**Titre :** Smile

**Auteur :** Faikitty

**Traductrices :** Meylhana et Little sis'Cream

**Genre : **Humour

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Les paris sont toujours intéressants, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir un sourire de la part d'un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs.

**Disclaimer :** Karneval ne nous appartient pas, de même que l'histoire. Nous sommes justes d'humbles traductrices… ^^

**Beta :** J'ai nommé… Little sis'Cream

**Note de l'auteur :** Une autre fic sur Karneval, avec Yogi et Gareki encore, mais pas en tant que couple cette fois (à moins que vous ne vouliez l'interpréter de cette manière, ça m'est égal). C'est une comédie légère. Une comédie vraiment stupide...mais encore une fois, la plupart des comédies SONT assez stupides. Mais amusez-vous à lire quand même.

**Blabla de Meylhana :** Bon, voilà, cette traduction traînait depuis au minimum un an sur mon PC et je me suis finalement dit : là, ça commence à craindre, il serait peut-être temps que je la termine. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Je remercie Faikitty de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et aussi Little sis'Cream qui m'a beaucoup aidé - elle a fait au moins la moitié du boulot - donc : merci !

**P'tit mot de la beta :** Une petite apparition juste pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, ça m'a fait plaisir d'aider cette chère Mey, et j'espère que notre travail vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Smile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Regarde-mooooiii..."

Gareki essaya d'ignorer l'irritant blond qui le fixait obstinément alors qu'il mangeait, mais bien évidemment, quand votre adversaire est Yogi, la résistance est vaine. Gareki soupira et posa sa fourchette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Yogi continua d'examiner Gareki comme s'il était une sorte de spécimen de laboratoire.

"Ton visage..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Je me demandais juste s'il possédait les muscles nécessaires pour sourire," dit Yogi alors qu'il basculait en arrière dans sa chaise, toujours la même expression collée aux lèvres.

Gareki leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que j'ai l'_air _d'avoir des muscles qui manquent à mon visage ? Et d'ailleurs je souris, mais seulement pas pour un imbécile comme toi."

"Tu souris d'un air suffisant. J'ai vu ça. Mais il y a une différence. Le tien est plus cynique, alors qu'un vrai sourire est joyeux.

"Merci pour cette merveilleuse description, professeur," dit Gareki sarcastiquement, applaudissant. "Maintenant si tu voulais bien partir et me laisser apprécier mon repas en paix."

"Hm..."

Yogi tapota distraitement sa cuillère sur son assiette déjà vide alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa requête.

"Je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici," annonça-t-il. "En fait, je ne vais pas te quitter jusqu'à ce que tu me souries."

Gareki lui envoya son regard noir le plus féroce, même s'il était bien conscient que ça ne l'aiderait en rien.

"As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point je déteste que les gens me demandent de sourire ?" grogna-t-il.

"Beaucoup on dirait," observa Yogi. "Mais je pense qu'au final tu souriras pour moi de toute façon."

Gareki se leva soudainement, sa nourriture oubliée. "C'est là que tu te trompes."

"Si tu en es si sûr, pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ?"

"Un pari ?"

"Oui, c'est quand tu paries quelque chose, et-"

"Je sais ce qu'est un pari, crétin. Je veux dire, pour quoi ?"

"Si je peux te faire sourire avant," Yogi lança un regard à l'horloge ; il était 9 heures du matin. "9 heures ce soir, je gagne. Et si je gagne, alors tu devras porter tous les souvenirs de Nyanperona que nous avons dans la prochaine ville et lui déclarer ton amour éternel."

Les yeux de Gareki se rétrécirent, et il hocha la tête lentement.

"Bien. Mais si je gagne, tu devras me laisser tranquille pendant un mois. Ce qui veut dire ne pas me parler, ne pas me toucher, ne pas me chercher."

Yogi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'imagine que c'est équitable..." dit-il. "Et puis je m'en fiche. Tu ne vas pas gagner."

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est inévitable. Tu vas bien avoir à sourire à un moment ou à un autre." **[1]**

"Tu n'as pas besoin de sourire pour vivre," fit remarquer Gareki.

Les épaules de Yogi se haussèrent de nouveau.

"Si tu le dis," répondit-il.

-X-

Gareki AVAIT raison ; sourire n'était pas une nécessité à la vie humaine. Malgré tout, il commençait à penser que son refus de sourire allait le tuer. Yogi était rarement aussi décidé à propos de quelque chose, seulement quand il l'était, il faisait tout son possible pour parvenir à ses fins. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but. Bon, la mort ou peut-être qu'une blessure menaçant sa vie le pourraient, mais Gareki se dit que ces options étaient peut-être un peu extrêmes, aussi attrayantes étaient-elles.

Par ailleurs, il était maintenant 20 heures ; il ne restait donc plus qu'une heure. Yogi n'avait jusqu'à présent...pas vraiment essayé beaucoup de choses, à part quelques blagues de mauvais goût. Son manque de tentatives ne faisait que rendre Gareki plus nerveux.

Oh super. Il ne restait qu'une heure et Gareki n'abandonnerait jamais la course si proche de la ligne d'arrivée. Gareki n'était sûrement pas prêt à être humilié devant tant de gens dans la prochaine ville, alors il devait absolument _ne pas_ perdre.

-X-

Gareki s'assit au bureau de leur chambre, à Nai et à lui, laissant son doigt y faire des cercles et regardant l'horloge alors qu'il attendait la fin du temps imparti. Celui-ci commençait à passer atrocement lentement. Il songea à ce que Yogi devait avoir planifié ; ce devait être quelque chose de gros, sûrement, et ce pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de beaucoup jouer avec Gareki jusqu'ici. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être…? Il ne restait que dix minutes alors…

Un coup bruyant sur la porte de sortit de ses pensées et Nai entra.

"Salut, Gareki", le salua-t-il chaleureusement, "Yogi m'a envoyé te prévenir. Il a dit qu'il abandonnait."

Gareki souleva un sourcil.

"Il abandonne ? Il reste seulement dix minutes, pourquoi abandonnerait-il ?" se demanda-t-il.

Nai secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas sûr...mais il voulait une chance de te dire quelque chose avant de ne plus pouvoir te parler pendant un mois…", lui dit Nai.

"...bien, très bien", acquiesça Gareki.

Il se leva et marcha avec Nai jusqu'au hall principal du bateau, où Yogi était assis, la tête dans les mains.

"Yogi ? Es-tu mort ? Déjà que ton abandon semble trop beau pour être vrai, tu ne serait pas en plus en train de me claquer dans les bras n'est-ce pas ?"

Yogi releva lentement la tête et regarda Gareki.

"Non, je suis vivant. Ça, ou je suis un fantôme très déterminé", plaisanta-t-il.

Gareki le regarda, impassible. Yogi soupira.

"Je voulais juste te dire, j'abandonne. Et je regretterai de ne pas pouvoir te voir en fan de Nyanperona. Ça va aussi être triste de ne pas pouvoir m'amuser avec toi pendant un mois, mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en remettre. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps."

Les trois garçons regardèrent l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de Yogi. L'aiguille indiqua 21:00, et Gareki reporta son regard sur Yogi.

"J'ai donc gagné" rit-il, souriant réellement cette fois. "Maintenant, tu dois me laisser seul tout un mois entier ! Un mois en paix !...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pas que tu puisse me répondre."

Yogi riait aussi.

"Tu n'as pas gagné Gareki", dit-il.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, les cloches sonnèrent neuf heures. Nai regarda Yogi avec curiosité, tandis que Gareki le regardait avec froideur.

"Il n'était pas encore 21 heures. J'ai avancé l'horloge parce que je savais que tu serais heureux après avoir cru que tu avais gagné. Et j'avais raison."

Gareki était tellement furieux qu'il restait sans voix.

"Toi- ! Tu- !"

Yogi sourit.

"Donc, dans la prochaine ville, Nyanperona aura un nouveau fan !"

L'esprit de Gareki ne pouvait former aucun mot alors, à la place, il frappa Yogi qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

"Tu sais", dit-il en saisissant les poignets de Gareki, "tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent. Tu étais mignon."

Gareki rougit et détourna les yeux.

"J'y réfléchirai…"

**.**

* * *

**[1] **: Ceci a été source de polémique pendant un bon bout de temps, je ne vous raconte même pas...

* * *

**A/N : **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme toujours, mises en favori et reviews sont les bienvenues mais pas obligatoires.

**T/N :** Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, allez faire un tour sur mon profil ;).

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié cette traduction.

A bientôt, peut-être, pour une nouvelle ^^,

Meylhana.


End file.
